Teaching Someone How To Cook Brings Out Something Unexpected
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: Misaki agrees to teach a certain 18 year old how to cook but soon, Misaki begins to learn something himself.


It was supposed to be a Saturday morning with nothing to do but that was before Misaki had agreed to teach a 17 year old student how to cook and not make the same thing over and over. It had started on a Thursday afternoon. Misaki had gone shopping to get some food to make dinner. While he was at the store, he happened to run into a 17 year old by the name of Takatsuki Shinobu who was having a difficult time with wondering what to make and not wanting a repeat of what happened when he bought a bunch of pumpkins. Misaki and Shinobu started to talk and soon it ended up that Misaki would teach Shinobu how to cook.

That Saturday morning, Misaki was preparing to teach Shinobu how to cook and with the curiosity of Usagi, he couldnt help but wonder why Misaki was gathering all sorts of dishes. He walked into the kitchen and found that Misaki was crouched down getting a large frying pan.

"Misaki, what are you doing?" A curious Usagi asked.

"Oh, Usagi. I offered to teach a 17 year old student how to cook. Apparently, he's not very good at it from what he told me." Misaki replied.

"He?" Usagi questioned.

"Relax and don't go thinking how you usually do. He said he was in committed relationship." Misaki quickly said.

"Misaki, are you sure this is a good idea? What if he's lying?" Usagi asked.

"Quit worrying. Besides, I think it'd be fun." Misaki said to him.

Usagi said nothing back and decided to finish his work. He knew asking more questions would start an argument so he decided against pushing it further. He knew he could trust Usagi but it was others he couldn't so easily trust around Misaki - especially those that Misaki seemed to really like as friends and wanted to spend time with. Usahi shook the thoughts out of his head and started working on a column that was due on Monday morning which would only take him a few hours but wanted to get it out of the way.

* * *

Around 1pm, a knock at the door sounded and when Misaki opened the door, there standing before him was the 17 year old that he had met that Thursday. He was wearing black jeans, sneakers, and what looked like his school uniform underneath his jacket. The look on his face was a calm look as if he was at peace with finally being able to know how to cook. They greeted each other once again and Shinobu slipped off his shoes and into an extra pair of slippers before heading into the kitchen. As soon as both washed their hands, Misaki immediately went to work with teaching Shinobu the basics and teaching him how to make simple dishes that would take no less than 30 minutes. Shinobu watched intently as Misaki demonstrated step by step of how to make each dish of food perfectly.

Once Misaki was finished demonstrating, it was now Shinobu's turn as he carefully copied everything Misaki did with the exception of minor mistakes. Up stairs, Usagi could hear the two talking as Misaki told the 17 year old how to each step and was curious enough to step outside to see Misaki 'teach'. Once he did, he saw that Misaki was instructing the 17 year old named Shinobu how to make each dish but not over working him to the point where he became frustrated.

Usagi was impressed by how Misaki quickly taught the guest how to make several different dishes that weren't difficult to make but one would easily mess up if they weren't paying attention. Usagi, unbeknownst to Misaki, was watching from upstairs and he smiled knowing that Misaki, who normally was awkward and nervous around people begin to feel more comfortable with instructing someone and help them along - minus Usagi's cousin, Kaoruko who wanted to bake cakes.

The day went on into the late afternoon then into the early evening when when Shinobu finally finished and thanked Misaki before taking his leave. They had agreed to make more difficult dishes next week and then continue making simple and difficult dishes before moving onto desserts.

* * *

As Shinobu was heading towards the apartment he'd been sharing with Miyagi the last few months, he was feeling anxious but excited to make a simple dish for him. He figured it wouldn't be two hard since he'd been practicing each dish at least 5-6 times before moving onto the next dish to make sure he got it right. He looked at his phone to see that he had a missed call and a text from Miyagi. He opened the text and read it; hoping it wasn't anything serious to where they couldn't have dinner together like what had happened next week.

 _Miyagi: I'm stuck in traffic due to an accident, I'll be home a little bit late but not too late._

Shinobu saw that it was sent only 5 minutes ago and realized that his phone was on silent to prevent any distractions that he would make while learning how to cook a decent meal for once. He decided on going to the store to get some food to make and as he got to the store, got what he needed, then left, he wasted little time in making sure each dish was perfect.

It was around 6:45pm that Miyagi finally made it home to see that Shinobu had made new dishes to which Shinobu himself was patiently waiting for him at the table.

"What's all this?" Migagi asked.

"I decided to learn how to make decent food for once." Shinobu said quietly almost embarrassed.

Miyagi laughed a bit before sitting down at the table and ate dinner with Shinobu as each of them told the other about their day. It wasn't long before Miyagi had eaten nearly everything to the surprise of Shinobu who smiled a bit knowing that even without saying it, Miyagi liked the food and appreciated his hard work.

* * *

The next day, Misaki and Usagi decided to spend the day together since both of them didn't have work or school to go to. As usual, Usagi had made the plans already while Misaki was trying to change a few of them to prevent any hassles to which Usagi stopped him with a light kiss onto Misaki's lips to get him to stop talking. They both got dressed and headed towards Usagi's signature red sports car. They went to little shops and and to the aquarium before finally going around to do whatever they wanted. It was at a red light that Misaki glanced to see that Shinobu was walking into a flower shop.

The light had turned green and Misaki had just enough time to see that Shinobu had walked out carrying a bouquet of red and dark pink roses. Misaki figured that it must have been for his girlfriend since Shinobu said nothing about why he wanted to learn how to cook better the day before.

Both Usagi and Misaki continued on with their day going to different places and even with Usagi stealing kisses from Misaki, with Misaki's face turning red when he got kissed in public. They decided on going into a candy store that neither one had been in when both noticed Shinobu with someone who looked somewhat older than he was.

Shinobu and the man seemed to be looking for a particular kind of candy as each if them searched the top and lower shelves. Usagi watched along with Misaki before he decided it was best to help since Misaki was helping Shinobu.

* * *

"Excuse me but do you both need some help?" Usagi asked.

"Huh? Oh yes, we're looking for some Semisweet Chocolate. Shinobu said he needed some for dessert." The older man said.

Misaki glanced at Shinibu to see that he was a little embarrassed but also seemed appreciative of the extra help. Soon all four were looking for Semisweet Chocolate until Usagi had at last found it hidden on one of the shelves that was more towards the back.

He handed it over to the other man and gently smiled as the exchange of the chocolate ended.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I introduced myself, my name's Misaki." He said as he extended his hand for a handshake.

"My name's Miyagi." He said as he shook Misaki's hand.

"Oh, this is - " Misaki said but was cut off.

"You don't have to introduce me to the highly famed Usami Akhiko." Miyagi told Misaki.

Both of them shook hands and smiled. Secretly, it gave Usagi comfort in knowing that Shinobu was possibly in a relationship with the man as he smiled and had been polite. They each talked a bit before both parties headed their own way. Usagi had even suggested that they go on a 'double date' much to the shock and surprise of both Misaki and Shinobu as each persisted to tell Miyagi and Usagi that it wasn't necessary but Miyagi had brought up that Shinobu had said before on how he'd like to try something like this while Usagi said that he'd had no problem with getting to know someone who had known his work and thought it'd be fun.

Shinobu showed some hesitation but quickly changed as he thought it would be better to be more of an adult about it and had finally agreed while Misaki had no choice in the matter as to whether he'd go or not.

* * *

"Hey, Usagi, what was with the double date? You normally don't like other people getting close to me." Misaki asked as Usagi stopped at a stop light.

"Shinobu doesn't have a girlfriend, Miyagi is his lover." Usagi told him.

"What?! How do you know that?! You know you shouldn't really be making assumptions about people you know. You have a bad habit of that." Misaki said to Usagi in an almost scolding tone.

"I could tell by the way Shinobu looked at him. He looks at Miyagi the way I look at you." Usagi said.

"Oh, you mean with perverted thoughts?" Misaki mocked.

"I can show you all my perverted thoughts when we're home." Usagi said back, smirking.

* * *

On the night of the double date, Misaki couldn't help but move around in his seat. This was the first time he and Usagi had ever double dated and he wasn't even sure how'd it go, he'd only been used to going on dates with Usagi and at least then, he knew what to expect. Usagi noticed this and gently put his hand on Misaki's leg to calm him down but that had only made Misaki even more nervous and somewhat angrily pushed Usagi's hand off making Usagi laugh a bit at the embarrassment and nervousness.

When Miyagi and Shinobu showed up, both seemed to be calm as each of them sat down across from Usagi and Misaki. All of them ordered and as soon they did, they all started to talk but was mostly Miyagi and Usagi while Shinobu and Misaki stayed almost quiet until Shinobu began to talk to Misaki about when he could learn more dishes and even bake. Misaki and Shinobu agreed that they would cook something together and that both Miyagi and him could comeover the next weekend so they could. It wasn't until an hour into the double date that Shinobu's sister Risako, showed up to the restaurant with what appeared to be a new boyfriend.

"Hm? Shinobu, what are you doing here with Miyagi?" She asked curiously as her new boyfriend walked to a nearby table.

"Just having dinner so if you'd mind." Shinobu said to her.

"With Miyagi?" She asked.

"And friends so if you'd please just go to your own table, I'd appreciate it." Shinobu said coldly.

Both Misaki and Usagi looked on quietly from their seats as the exchange between the two came to a stop for a few minutes.

"Miyagi, I'd like to talk to you after your dinner, if you don't mind that is." Risako asked him.

"Sorry but after dinner I'm going straight home." Miyagi said.

"Oh? Well I can always call you so expect a call -" Risako was cut off short as a sudden slam of the table sounded.

"Hey! Miyagi already said that he wasn't interested in talking to you, in fact, he said that he wouldn't have minded if you stopped trying to contact him, it's annoying that you do every time! So please just go to your new boyfriend and leave us alone!" Shinobu yelled as he pushed Risako away.

"Shinobu, stop!" Risako shouted at him.

"No! Why should I? You're trying to take away the one man I love!" Shinobu said back to her.

"What?!" Risako asked but couldn't finish.

* * *

All three were stunned at Shinobu's outburst but Shinobu knew he couldn't hold it in much longer. Ever since Risako told Shinobu that she still had feelings for Miyagi, Shinobu had become more irritated by Risako wanting to always contact Miyagi and stopping by the apartment to do so. To Shinobu's somewhat embarrassment, he saw Miyagi, Usagi, and Misaki all looking at him in a shocked daze still. The three didn't say anything to him and Misaki wasstunned and even shocked that Shinobu would even come out and tell the woman that he loved Miyagi.

The date ended as both parties said their goodbyes as well as Shinobu apologizing for his outburst. Usagi stopped him and told him that there was no need because he had felt the need to tell his sister where she stood. He went on to tell him that he had once done the same many times over and that it was nothing to be embarrassed about. Shinobu smiled and thanked him as he and Miyagi walked to Miyagi's car.

That night, both Misaki and Usagi were getting ready to go to bed and Misaki couldn't help but replaying Shinobu's outburst over and over and he told what was revealed to be his sister, that he loved Miyagi. Misaki wondered if that would happen to him since it was mostly Usagi that had done the same many times but never Misaki himself and that bothered him that he had never once or to some extent, stood up for his and Usagi's relationship.

* * *

The next morning, Takahiro came by to visit for few hours. He had come to not only visit but to discuss new living arrangements with Misaki as Takahiro thought it was time for Misaki to get his own place and not live with Usagi anymore. Takahiro brought out some ads for apartments that Misaki could rent and that were affordable for him. Takahiro started to place each one in front of Misaki while discussing each apartment.

Usagi had tried to intervene multiple times but Takahiro would interject and tell Usagi that Misaki needed to start living on his own and that he was now old enough to do so. While Usagi had asked Takahiro to have a word with him, Misaki's eyes just stared at the papers in front of him; not even moving them. He never expected this but he always knew that one day, Takahiro would come and tell him that it was time for him to start living on his own and not with Usagi.

 _What am I going to do? I don't want to move, I want to stay with Usagi_

Misaki clenched his hands into fists as both Takahiro and Usagi reentered the room. Misaki suddenly remembered from last night what Shinobu had done but Misaki wondered if he could ever do that. Takahiro sat on the couch next to Misaki and asked if Misaki had picked out an apartment for them to go see. Misaki said nothing and didn't move. Takahiro asked him if he was alright but Misaki looked down, not only did this come as a surprise but now Misaki had to deal with possibly his relationship being over with Usagi and he didn't want that to happen.

"No. I'm not moving." Misaki finally said.

"What?" Misaki you know you can't live here forever, besides I'm sure Usami would want to have his life back the way it was." Takahiro said to him.

Misaki looked at him as he said the last part. He didn't even know how to even comprehend it.

"No. You may think that Usami-san wants his life back the way it is, but the truth is -" Misaki couldn't finish.

"Is..?" Takahiro questioned.

Misaki felt like he couldn't talk and he looked towards Usagi for help and luckily for him, help did come.

"Misaki and I are lovers." Usagi said without hesitation.

"What?! When did this happen?!" Takahiro questioned in shock.

"When I started to live with him. I don't want to move away and I have no intention in doing so." Misaki said to Takahiro.

Takahiro looked at both of them; letting what Misaki told him sink in. He couldn't believe that the person he trusted most with Usagi would become his lover and he didn't want to know how many times they'd been intimate. It wasn't until his train of thought was broken did he hear Misaki.

"I know that you're trying to look out for me and I appreciate it but I'm happy with Usagi and I do love him. I really don't need to be protected by you anymore." Misaki told him in a caring tone.

* * *

After another hour Takahiro left and told Misaki that he would talk to him when he could. He really didn't say anything to Usagi but he felt that he didn't need to and only looked at him before bidding goodbye before shutting the door behind him. Over the next few days, it had remained the same but on Wednesday night, Takahiro stopped by and insisted that Misaki come live with him. Misaki was confused and tried to convince him that he okay but Takahiro didn't want to hear it.

Usagi tried to stop Takahiro immediately but Takahiro got by quickly. For Misaki, he thought that Takahiro would understand but he was wrong. Misaki then shook his hand away as he backed away from Takahiro.

"I'm not living with you! I'm staying with Usagi because I love him. We're happy together and all you did was break his heart. I don't want to talk to you anymore until you come to terms with mine and Usagi's relationship." Misaki said almost coldly.

Usagi looked at Misaki as he was shocked as Misaki stood up for their love. It had shocked him that Misaki would ever do that and he realized that over the years, Misaki had become confident and more settling in their relationship over the years. He smiled as he continued to look at him while Takahiro left silently. The next few weeks, neither of them spoke to each other but Misaki didn't mind. Usagi didn't know how to feel about it, on one hand, Misaki stood up for their love but on the other, Misaki and Takahiro's relationship was broken.

Misaki had promised Usagi that he would try and make up with Takahiro and had promised it with a kiss that shocked Usagi who in return, had his own kiss for Misaki.

* * *

As promised, Shinobu and Miyagi came over as both Shinobu and Misaki started to work on dishes and desserts while Miyagi and Usagi each talked about their work and how they started to do what they did as well as other things they enjoyed.

"Hey Shinobu? Can ask you something?" Misaki asked.

"Hm? What is it?" He questioned.

"Your relationship with Miyagi, did you always stand up for your love for him?" Misaki asked.

"Of course. If you love someone regardless of man or woman, why not stand up for your love? If you don't, eventually it'll seem like you never really cared about your relationship." He said to Misaki.

Misaki stared at Shinobu who was busy with a preparing one of the dishes then started to stare at Usagi who was on the couch smoking a cigarette with Miyagi talking about what they were each working on. He then wondered if what he had told Takahiro was the same thing as what Shinobu had done but to a lesser extent. Misaki sighed and continued to teach and help Shinobu. As dinner was finally ready, Misaki was smiling and laughing a bit but on the inside, he was remembering all the times Usagi had defended their love and how he himself couldn't remember very much except for his old sensei but that was few years back.

* * *

When dinner was over, Usagi went to have another cigarette whie Misaki cleaned up what was left after the help of Shinobu. Usagi looked at him and wondered why Misaki was mostly quiet except for an occasional laugh or joining in the conversation for awhile before once again staying quiet. He went over to Misaki from behind him and gently gave Misaki light kisses on his neck. Misaki blushed and lightly struggled but he was too far into is thoughts that he didn't do much his usual struggling whenever Usagi would sneak up behind him to give him kisses.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Usagi said in between kisses.

"It's nothing." He replied.

"If it's nothing then why aren't you trying to move away?" He questioned.

"I'm just thinking." Misaki replied.

"About what?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Do you think I stand up for our relationship?" Misaki asked almost inaudible.

"Hm? Why would you ask that?" Usahi asked him.

"It's just..you're the one that's mostly standing up for relationship and protecting it while I do nothing." Misaki said.

"I don't mind. I said that I would protect you no matter what." Usagi said.

"But-" Misaki was beginning to say before being cut off.

Before Misaki could even say anything, Usagi's lips had brushed up against his before Usagi had claimed them when his tongue had entered Misaki's mouth. Misaki's eyelids were drooping a bit as the kiss began to sink into him as if the conversation they had few minutes ago had never happened. The kiss soon started to lead up into Usagi's bed as Misaki started to grip the sheets when Usagi would run his fingers lightly over Misaki's member; making it hard and drip cum.

Soon, Misaki would forget about his doubts as Usagi continued to pleasure him; making Misaki gasp and moan by the movements Usagi was making. Usagi began to bite him gently on some areas of his body which made Misaki gasp and blush whenever he felt Usagi's breath go onto his body before tracing and running his fingers over his abdomen. Misaki could feel himself not hold it any longer as cum started to drip onto the sheet more. Usagi smiled as Misaki blushed harder as Usagi licked his fingers a bit before rolling Misaki onto his stomach. Usagi had gently moved his hand up and down making the bed sheets become soaked as Misaki's moans began to fill Usagi's bedroom before Usagi would conceal the moans with another kiss.

"Usagi?" Misaki called.

"Yes?" Usagi answered.

"I love you." Misaki said; making sure it was audible.

Usagi looked at Misaki stunned as he heard the three words. He placed a light kiss on Misaki's lips as he smiled at him.

"I love you too, Misaki.


End file.
